Collapse Tonight
by The Emcee
Summary: Alex wasn't feeling too well so he left the bar early. Unfortunately to him, someone was following him and their intentions were less than noble. Eventual Sabin/Shelley pairing. Features rape.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had a dream about this, a very frightening, realistic dream in which I was the in the victim. It scared the crap out of me. It's funny, because I watched this video before going to bed: .com/watch?v=knjBAksUkf4 So why am I writing this then? Because I can. This story will contain rape, slash, and a lot of other junk, so if you don't like then don't read. I own no one in this story. I got the title from the song _Full Moon_ by Sonata Artica. For those of you who do stay and read this, tell me what you think! Enjoy.

**Collapse Tonight**

Alex wanted nothing more to do than to get the hell out of this fucking bar and get some sleep. Ever since he woke up this morning, he had been feeling sick, almost as though he had a cold, and the last thing he wanted to do after his match was to go and drink. Normally, he'd be all over getting shitfaced and hanging out with his buddies, but he just wasn't feeling it. He still wasn't feeling all that hot, he had a killer headache that was threatening to split his head open, and his mood wasn't the greatest. Actually, it was pretty shitty, as was proven before his and Chris' match when he snapped at his best friend and partner. Sure, he felt like a total ass hat, but he didn't apologize; it was kind of Chris' fault anyway. The jerk wouldn't leave him alone about failing to pick up that random rat he was hitting on the night before.

Shaking his head at the thought, he drank the rest of his beer as he watched his friends joke and carry on. Chris was snickering at AJ who was trying, and failing miserably, to hit on their waitress. Austin was fighting with Roddy, who was completely wasted and trying to order more beer, like he really needed any. And Joe was scanning the crowd for Jimmy, who had yet to return from the restroom. He really must be out of it if even his friend's antics didn't amuse him as much as they normally would have. Placing his empty beer bottle on the counter, Alex stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"I'm tired as fuck so I'm out of here."

"Pussy."

"You do look like shit."

"Fuck off you guys." Alex glared at AJ and Austin before he looked at Chris.

"Don't get yourself kidnapped or raped you sissy boy." Alex glared at him, seriously not digging the asshole comments he was getting. They only pissed him off more and made his headache worse. He wanted to kill them.

"Chris, seriously man, just fuck off. See ya back at the room." And with that, he left, exiting the bar.

Putting his jacket on, he looked down both sides of the street before turning and walking left. The hotel where he and Chris were staying at wasn't that far from the bar, so he could walk and get there in no time. His head was pounding in his skull and all he wanted to do was get to bed and sleep. So preoccupied was he that he didn't notice that he was being followed nor did he hear the footsteps of his stalker. Alex wasn't aware of any of that until he felt something hard and heavy collide with the back of his head. He was sent stumbling and fell onto the cold ground, gasping in pain and clutching the back of his head. He must have been hit hard because it fucked up his eye sight; everything was unfocused and blurry.

Looming above him was the figure of a large, heavy man. The man bent down and grabbed him, forcing him up by his jacket. Alex was slammed against the wall, his face scraping brick and he cried out, not knowing what the hell was going on. His wrists were caught in one strong grasp and were positioned above his head. Try as he might, he couldn't break free. When he felt the second hand go to the front of his jeans and fumble with his button and zipper, he started to panic, trying desperately to get free. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening. The man who was holding onto him slammed him against the wall a second time and he hissed. Soft lips pressed themselves against his ear and a voice spoke to him. His eyes widened upon hearing that voice.

"Stop moving you fucking bitch. You asked for this and now you're getting it. Just what you deserve you little slut. So take it!"

It was Bubba Ray. Alex tried to fight back, but Ray's grip on him was too strong and his head was still pounding making everything so much worse. Having successfully unbuttoned and unzipped Alex's pants, Ray pushed them down and pressed his body against Alex's. He tried not to whimper, but it slipped out. This could not be happening, not now of all times. What had he done to deserve this? Sure, when in the ring he was an asshole to Ray and D-von both, but that was part of the job, it was in the storyline. They both knew that, so why…?

At the feeling of Ray's hard dick pressing against his ass, Alex's trail of thought went cold. Panic and fear were coursing through his veins stronger than ever. He couldn't create a single solid thought; all he could think was about trying to escape by any means. But he was trapped between the wall and the man behind him. And no one was around to stop this; not Chris, not Roddy, not Austin. No one. He was all alone and he was incapacitated. It was pathetic.

Suddenly, and without warning, Ray shoved his erection inside of Alex causing the younger man to scream. Pain. That was all he could feel, all he knew. It hurt so much, having Ray thrusting in and out of him so roughly and his headache only made matters ten times worse. Tears were swelling up in his eyes, but Alex refused to cry. He wasn't going to give the man the pleasure of seeing him completely undone, no way in hell.

Ray moaned against his ear, his hot breath a soft caress in contrast to his other actions, and it made Alex sick. Prior to this, he didn't have any hard feelings towards the man. They were coworkers and the way they acted in the ring wasn't anything personal. Outside of the ring, Ray was an okay guy, but Alex wouldn't call him a friend or anything like that. His attacker's breath hitched and he knew that Ray was getting close to the edge. Alex closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else, anything else that might allow him to escape the few moments left before Ray's deed was done. Chris popped into his head and he smiled sadly at himself. Of all the times he thought about the one person he loved the most, now was a pretty shitty time. It wasn't a secret to anyone – except Chris – that Alex liked him and had liked him for years now, but he knew that Chris didn't swing that way. Even if he did, why would he want someone like Alex? Compared to Alex, Chris was a saint and who deserved the best of everything. Alex was definitely not the best of anything, and that was true even more so now.

Moaning loudly, Ray rammed into him one last painful time before he came deep inside of him. Alex's body shivered and he was so fucking happy when Ray let go of him. His relief was short lived when he was spun around and his mouth attacked with a hungry, demanding kiss, all teeth, which cut his lip and made it bleed. Weakly, Alex tried to push him away, but he was met with a growl of dissatisfaction and a sharp smack to his face.

"You better listen to me, you little slut, and listen well. If you tell anyone about this, especially Chris, you'll get it. Oh, I won't kill you. I'll kill the thing you love the most: Chris. And you don't want that to happen, do you?" Alex glared up at him with as much hate as he could muster. But that didn't faze Ray and Alex knew, then and there, that he was dead serious about killing Chris. Slowly, reluctantly, Alex nodded and Ray smirked down at him before smashing his lips to Alex's once again. He broke away and let go of Alex, who fell onto the ground, gasping and panting, trying to collect himself.

"You're pathetic. Who'd ever want you?" And with that, Ray turned and left, leaving Alex alone in the dark alley.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update. Work, school, other projects and such; I'm sure you understand. So, here's the new chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Collapse Tonight**

Alex sat on the ground, unable to move or even really think properly. The tears that he had been withholding the whole while were seriously trying to leak out and he just didn't have the thought or care to stop them. Silently, the tears poured out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Never before had he felt so helpless, so weak and emasculated. It was pathetic and disgusting. He was a man for Christ's sake and, as such, he should have been able to take care of himself.

But he didn't. He couldn't. Ray snuck up on him and practically ambushed him. God, how would he ever be able to look at his reflection in the mirror? Would Ray brag about what he had done? If he did, what would everyone say? What would Chris say?

At that thought, a bubble of hysteria began to surface and Alex had to take deep breaths to calm himself down. Alex wasn't stupid; he knew that Chris wasn't gay. Sure, he wasn't homophobic, but he wasn't gay. If Chris, his partner, his best friend, the man he was in love with, found out what Ray did to him, he might get disgusted and abandon him. He could handle a lot of things, but Chris leaving him was not one of them. Keeping what happened to him quiet was the only option he had left.

Wiping the tears away and sniffing, Alex placed an unsteady hand on the wall and stood up. His legs weren't the most stable, but they didn't seem as though they were about to give way on him. Taking one final deep, calming breath, Alex started walking. A sharp pain crawled up his backside and he hissed. Ray sure did a number on him and, considering that he had never been with a man before, there was probably some blood and all of that shit left. Buttoning and zipping up his jeans, Alex, trying to appear calm and collected although he was a wreck on the inside, started making his way back to the hotel and to the room he shared with Chris.

It took him longer than anticipated to make it to the hotel, but then again he was still sore and aching from Ray's assault. He refused to say it, to call it what it actually was, so instead, he called it an assault. Alex may have been weak against the larger man, but he wasn't going to break down and sob like a damn girl. No way in fucking hell would he do that. It was bad enough that he was disgusted with himself and felt a strong urge to thoroughly clean himself off; he would not be a girl and cry rape. He was a man; he needed to act like it.

But what if Ray tried it again? What if the larger man bragged about it to everyone? God, if he did that then Alex knew that he'd lose it and give into to the turmoil of raging emotions bubbling below the surface. Regardless of how tough he thought he was – and growing up the way he had, he had to be tough – if Ray told someone and word spread around the locker room, he'd break down. The looks alone would tear at him; the whispers even more so. Chris' disgust and hatred if he ever found out would destroy him, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to survive that. Being attacked like that was one thing, but losing Chris because of it was an entirely different thing, one he'd rather avoid thinking about.

When Alex finally made it to their room, he was beyond relieved and he nearly busted the door down trying to get in. Swiping his key card, he opened it up and was about to enter when loud, obnoxious laughter made him freeze. He didn't need to look up to tell who it was, but he did anyway. Walking towards him down the hall with an air of nonchalance and cockiness, were Ray and D-Von, both laughing at something. D-Von, not noticing how tense and pale Alex had gone nodded at him as they walked by. Ray gave him an evil smirk, which widened when Alex shuddered. Without wasting another moment, he walked into the room and closed the door.

Sighing, Alex slid down to the floor and stared into nothing. That had been beyond awkward, beyond awful, and beyond sickening. Even with D-Von there, Ray was still more than able to give him such a look, one that spoke volumes to him. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach, he knew that Ray wasn't finished with him. And that realization hit him with such a fierce stab of shame and humiliation that he just wanted to hide under a rock. Regardless of him constantly telling himself that he was a man and had to stand up for himself, Alex knew that Ray had plans for him, and he wasn't looking forward to them.

Shaking, he got up off of the floor, grabbed his night clothes, and went into the bathroom. He needed to shower, to rinse himself of Ray's touch and of his…his fluids. Just thinking about that word, fluids, made him cringe unpleasantly. Hot water, that's what he needed most right now. Trembling, his hands shaking so bad that he was surprised that they could grip anything, he stripped himself of his clothing. Looking at his boxers, and even his jeans, he saw that, yes, there was some blood on them. Seeing it disgusted him and he started mentally berating himself all over again. Self-loathing seeped into his every pore and he knew that, if his dad were still alive and had seen this, he'd call him a cowardly faggot with no spinal cord.

Stepping into the shower, he turned the water on and twisted the knob to as hot as it would go. It wasn't hot enough for his taste, but it would work. Taking a wash cloth and some soap, he scrubbed his body clean, going over it about three times until he realized that he may never be cleansed ever. By the time he had stopped scrubbing, his skin was raw and aching from the abuse. Leaning against the shower tile, Alex closed his eyes, trying to suppress everything that Ray had done to him, but it didn't work. Instead, he saw flashes of the…the…God, he didn't even want to think the word rape. Anyway, he saw flashes of what he had done to him and he nearly screamed as he basically relived it. Opening his eyes, he turned the water off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and rubbing himself harshly before he tossed it aside and put on his boxers, sweatpants and shirt.

Sleep sounded really good right now. He just hoped that he didn't have nightmares. Of course, given the fact that he had just relived the whole…thing when he only briefly closed his eyes, he was probably in for one hell of a rough night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner. School, work, and very recent family drama has upset my creativity and it's made me a bit of a grouch and nervous wreck. However, I won't go into details and bore you, so here's another chapter. R&R. Enjoy.

**Collapse Tonight**

He was running through some unnamed, unimportant town, one that he wasn't sure even existed or not. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had to get away from his pursuer and fast. His life depended on it.

Alex continued running, even though his legs felt stiff and heavy, even though his lungs felt as though they were on fire. Heavy, thundering footsteps were following him and, from what he could tell, were closing in on him. He knew that Ray was the one chasing him, but he looked over his shoulder anyway, just to be sure. It was, indeed, Ray who was chasing him, the same nasty smirk on his face that he'd given Alex in the hotel hallway, a look of pure animalistic lust shining brightly in his eyes. The look made his skin crawl and he turned his head forward again just in time to run right into another body, one that was firmer than Ray's.

Looking up, Alex gasped as he saw D-Von grinning down at him. He tried to push himself away, but D-Von grabbed his arms and wrestled them behind his back. Alex kicked and struggled as much as he could until Ray was standing before him. His body immediately tensed up, and Alex closed his eyes, looking away as he continued to struggle. Ray's hands fumbled with his clothing and, before too long, Alex was standing naked before the two men and he felt Ray's hands maneuver up his thighs.

Just then, someone stepped out of the shadows and stared at them, a look of pure shock and disgust displayed clearly upon their face. Alex opened his eyes and looked over at the stranger and he cried out in shame and humiliation when he saw that it was Chris. Chris' eyes were focused completely on Alex and Ray and Alex tried to call out to him for help. But Chris merely shook his head and, sending one last look of disgust at Alex, he walked off, leaving Ray and D-Von to their dirty deed.

With a strangled cry of terror, Alex shot up, arms and legs flailing and kicking and trying to fight the remnants of the nightmare off. Panting and sweating, he stumbled out of the bed, allowing the sheets to fall from his body and made his way to the bathroom. Turning the faucet on, he splashed the cold water on his face and shook his head. God, that nightmare was so terrifying…so real… Looking at the mirror, Alex saw that he looked as bad as he felt and, with a scowl, he turned the water off and dried himself off before he made his way back to his bed.

Sitting down on it, he grabbed the sheets off the floor and pulled them to his bed. Glancing at the alarm clock, he realized that he had only been asleep for about an hour and a half. To him though, the nightmare felt as though it had only gone on for a few brief seconds. Alex looked over at the other twin bed and saw that Chris wasn't in it. It was neatly made and totally unoccupied. With a frown, he checked his phone and saw that he had a text message from Chris. He was staying with Jamie for the night and, if his horrific spelling was any indication, he was drunk off his ass.

Jamie…

Alex hated the fact that Chris was with Jamie. It wasn't because of Jamie herself; actually, he got along well with Jamie. But what he hated the most was the fact that he was in love with Chris. Of course, now that he looked back on every moment between them, he realized that he shouldn't be surprised that Chris was with Jamie. Chris had never even hinted at the possibility that he might be gay; all of his past relationships had been with women. And Alex, being the stupid moron he was, had fallen for his best friend and partner. Hard. And he knew, deep down, that a relationship with Chris would never happen. Even more so now after…after Ray had…

No, he refused to think about it. Instead, he laid back on the bed and pulled the sheets over his body. Hopefully, he'd be able to get some more sleep, but he highly doubted it.

When he arrived at the arena the next day, Alex knew that he'd have a lot of explaining to do. After the nightmare he had, he was unable to get anymore sleep and he knew that he looked like hell. The bags under his eyes had bags and he had a pounding headache. He was exhausted and grumpy and all he wanted to do was sleep. But he couldn't sleep. All thanks to Ray…

Dragging his feet, Alex entered the arena and made his way sluggishly back to the locker room. It was a house show tonight, thank God, so he wasn't too worried about the entire world seeing how shitty he looked. From outside of the locker room, he heard loud voices and laughter, those of his friends and those of people he merely considered co-workers. He knew that Chris and AJ and Roddy were in there, but so was Ray, and that fact nearly made him turn around and walk away. But he couldn't, regardless of how much he wanted to.

Taking a deep breath, Alex opened the locker room door and walked inside. Almost immediately, he was greeted by his friends and he felt himself shying away from them. It wasn't all that noticeable until Chris placed his hand on Alex's shoulder. He flinched and jumped back so hard that he banged his head on the locker. Swearing and grumbling, he grabbed his bag and made his way to the bathroom, deciding that it was probably a better idea to change in there than with his friends. Silence followed him and he knew that his friends were wondering what the hell was up with him. Entering the bathroom area, he picked a stall and went inside, closing it up and locking it.

Leaning against the stall door, Alex closed his eyes and breathed. He needed to calm down; he needed to focus. Just as he was about to open his bag, a knock came to the stall door. Alex almost jumped out of his skin and he stumbled and fell onto the toilet seat, gasping and shaking. He knew that his….encounter with Ray was going to fuck with him, but he didn't think it'd be this bad…

"Alex, you okay man?" Chris' voice was full of concern and it made Alex's gut wrench. He knew that Chris was just being a good friend, but that was the problem; he wanted so much more than what Chris could give him and he had no one to blame but himself.

"Yeah I…I'm fine. Just…just tired…" He heard Chris sigh, but he didn't explain further. After waiting a few moments, Chris speaks once more.

"Okay, 'Lex, whatever you say. Just…take it easy tonight, okay? Let me do most of the work. You looked like shit when you came in…" He almost smiled, almost, but instead he nodded and replied.

"Thanks man…" Alex waited until he heard Chris walk away before he started to change out of his street clothes and into his wrestling gear.

He knew it wasn't right that Chris told him to take it easy and let him do all of the work, but the fact is that he probably wasn't going to be all that helpful anyway. After all, he freaked the hell out when Chris touched his shoulder for a second; Lord knows how he's going to react when he's out there in the ring. Thinking about it nearly made him vomit and he had to sit down on the toilet and take short breaths in order to calm himself. Alex knew that tonight was going to such major ass, especially if he ran into Ray…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize for not posting this chapter sooner. I've been busy with other projects, school, and work. I hope that this makes up for the long update. R&R. Enjoy!

**Collapse Tonight**

To say that the match tonight had sucked was an understatement. Alex knew that he wouldn't be able to do his job tonight, and he had unfortunately been right. Right off the bat, Chris had stepped in and did most of the work, but guilt kept eating away at him. After a few minutes, Alex made Chris tag him in and he knew as soon as he stepped into the ring that he would regret it. James Storm may have been his friend, but he had a job to do too: entertain the fans and win the match. Which is exactly what he did, thanks in great part to a big freak out that happened to Alex when James first touched him.

So yeah, it had been a very bad night. Ignoring the concerned looks from his friends, Alex made his way to the locker room, feeling like a piece of shit. God, why the hell did Ray have to do that to him? Why was he the main focus of the older man's aggression? Did he do something to piss Ray off? He guessed that that didn't matter now; what Ray did was done, and Alex was suffering for it. Never before had he felt this way, and it just kept getting worse.

Alex stormed into the locker room, glad that he was the only one there. Grabbing his bag, he opened it, about to grab his clothes and change quickly, when someone snuck up behind him and slammed him into a locker. Panic started flooding his system and he tried to get away, bag and clothes laying on the floor, forgotten. His attempts were nullified by his assailant slamming him against the locker once more before turning him around so that Alex could see who it was. It was Ray. He had a feeling that it was him, but his mind hadn't wanted to admit it, and now, there was no denying it. Ray glared down at him, looking pissed and completely scaring the living shit out of Alex.

"R-Ray…" His voice sounded small and feeble as he struggled to get Ray off of him.

"Shut the fuck up, you little piss ant! Do you have any idea how suspicious you're acting, hm? If you don't calm your damn nerves down, someone's bound to notice our unique little relationship."

"Re-relationship? We don't have a relationship, Ray…" Ray slammed him against the locker a third time and Alex let out a whimper, desperate to stop the pain. As if he wasn't hurting already…

"Of course we have a relationship, Alex. What the hell do you think last night was all about? I didn't take you for a dumb fuck." Ray leaned in closer to him, so close that their faces were practically touching. Alex turned his head away, which made Ray frown and growl.

"Listen here, sweet thing, and listen well. No one, I repeat, no one better find out about last night. Especially Sabin. No one. You're mine now Alex, you got that? Mine and no one else's. Not AJ's. Not James'. And especially not Sabin's. You. Are. Mine. So be a good little boy and get your act together." Ray growled at him before smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Alex tried to push him away, and, after a few seconds, Ray broke their kiss and smirked at him before dropping him to the floor and leaving.

Gasping and sniffing, trying to get himself under control, Alex sat there on the floor, staring at the tiles. If he had known that Ray would be here, he wouldn't have come to the locker room alone. God, he was so fucking stupid, so fucking useless. As if last night hadn't been bad enough, Ray's little declaration tonight made everything ten times worse. He didn't even want to have a relationship with Ray outside of work, and now the man had told him that he practically owned him. And he couldn't tell a soul about it. Granted, he hadn't planned on telling anyone anyway; if he did, Chris was going to get hurt because of it. Ray had made that very clear the night before. And Alex would never allow himself to let Chris get into harm's way; he loved him too much to let that happen.

Feeling sick to his stomach, Alex got up on unsteady legs and grabbed his bag and clothes and made his way to the bathrooms to change. Completely oblivious to the world around him; completely oblivious to the fact that Roddy had been in the back of the locker room and had overheard everything that had transpired.

After he changed, he went outside and waited for Chris to change. They were leaving tonight for a show in a nearby city, and they were planning on driving to their hotel. It wasn't that long of a drive – two hours at the most – and all Alex wanted to do was check in and get some sleep. Fuck eating. Fuck going to the bar. He could handle food or alcohol at the moment. The night air blew all around him, but he didn't mind; actually, he enjoyed it. Being outside alone, just enjoying the breeze, made him feel a bit like his old self. But he would never return to the way he was, not after what happened last night and then tonight with Ray. The door opened and he turned to see Chris and Jaime walking out of the arena, looking every bit like a normal, happy couple. It made his heart tighten and squeeze, almost as though it were going to explode, and he knew that it wasn't just going to be him and Chris anymore. Silently, Alex followed them to Chris' car and got in back, not noticing the surprised looks on Chris' and Jaime's face as he climbed in. Usually, regardless of whether Jaime was with them or not, Alex always had shot gun. Always. But he knew that he couldn't keep hoping for Chris to turn gay on him, so he might as well give up. It was silent as they drove out of the city and towards their next destination, and it was broken when Jaime turned to look at Alex.

"I heard you had a rough night tonight. Are you okay?" Alex wasn't paying attention; he just kept staring out of the window, watching the buildings pass by as they made their way.

"'Lex, you okay?" He still didn't respond when Chris asked him a question.

How could he focus on the now? Alex was frantic and more than desperate; his thoughts kept going over ways of how he could get out of this…this thing he had with Ray without Chris or anyone else getting hurt. In all honesty, Alex didn't care if he got hurt, but if someone else got hurt because of him… That thought was a bit too much to bear, especially since the person who would be more than happy to help, and who would get hurt or killed as a result, was Chris. His partner, his best friend, the only person who gave two shits about him. No, he refused to let Chris get hurt. So, he kept quiet and ignored their questions, not realizing that Chris kept looking back at him with worry and sadness, too focused on him to even listen to what Jaime was saying.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh hi there. Long time no update huh? Sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long. Here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Collapse Tonight**

Alex practically collapsed when he got to the hotel room he was supposed to be sharing with Chris. He didn't know whether or not Chris would actually be rooming with him or no, but he really didn't care at this point. There was absolutely no fucking way Chris was gay; even if he were, there was no way he'd want someone like Alex that was for damn sure. Even if he was gay and did want Alex, there was always Ray to worry about. The older man had made if crystal clear that he didn't like Chris at all, and if anything happened to Chris because of him, Alex would never be able to live with himself.

The door to the hotel room closed and he was mildly surprised to hear Chris rustling through his bag for his pajamas. Turning his head to the side, he watched as Chris got his shower stuff and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Sighing, Alex sat up and grabbed his own bag, rummaging through it for his own pajamas. He was honestly surprised that Chris was actually staying in the room with him. Usually, he'd check in with Alex and then go stay with Jamie.

His phone started vibrating, telling him that he had received a text message. Groaning, he sat up and pulled his phone out, glaring down at it as though everything bad that had happened to him in the past twenty-four hours was its fault. But his glare vanished when he realized that the message was from Ray.

_I'm thinking about you baby._

It was such a simple message, but it made his skin crawl and he visibly shuddered. Alex didn't want to even think about Ray, why would he want to think about Ray thinking about him in possibly suggestive positions? He didn't. Just then, Chris came out of the bathroom, wearing his old pajama pants and an old t-shirt. Chris must have seen the look on Alex's face because he stopped drying his hair.

"Everything okay, 'Lex?" Still shaking, Alex nodded and grabbed his clothes, entering the bathroom without saying a word and without seeing Chris look at the text message that Ray had sent him.

He showered quickly, not wanting to really look at his body because he knew, all too well, that he'd see bruises from the night before and from the match. Not only that, but he didn't want to look at himself because just thinking about seeing his naked body made him sick. Thinking about Ray's hand roaming all over his body actually made him gag and he quickly washed and rinsed himself before getting out and drying off. Throwing his clothes on, he opened the door and stepped out into the room. Chris was staring at him with concerned, yet angry blue eyes. The look alone almost made him take a step back and he winced. His eyes met with Chris' own for a split second and he couldn't hide the pain, shame, or the self-loathing that shone bright as day in them. Feeling extremely uncomfortable, Alex looked away and crawled onto his bed and under the covers, wanting nothing more than to just disappear.

A few seconds later, the lights turned off and Alex knew that Chris was going to fall asleep at any moment. Instead, he felt his bed shift and then he felt Chris' strong, warm arms wrapped around his body. He flinched and then cursed himself silently. Why the hell had he done that? Now Chris would know for sure that something was up. As if on cue, Chris pressed his lips to Alex's ear, causing pleasant shivers to crawl all over Alex's skin.

"I know something's up, Alex. Please…tell me what's going on. I'm worried about you." Hearing the soft, concerned tone of voice, Alex nearly cried. He wanted so much to tell Chris what was going on, even though he knew that the older man would find him disgusting and pathetic. So, he buried himself deeper into the blankets, trying to hide from the world and Chris.

"I'm not going to be mad at you or anything. I promise. Just…_please_…tell me." Alex choked on a sob and shook his head, wanting to be left alone. With a shaky, unsteady voice, he answered Chris.

"I…I can't tell you… It's nothing important a-anyway. So d-d-don't worry a-about it." He heard Chris sigh, but the arms wrapped around his body didn't loosen and pull away. Instead, they tightened and he felt Chris press his body closer to Alex's own. They laid there, in silence, and Alex started to fall asleep, feeling safer and more secure than he had felt in a long time. He thought that he felt something poking, like a hard on, but he just figured he was dreaming and he fell asleep.

Alex woke up, screaming and thrashing, twisting the blankets around his body. Chris must have still been holding onto him because he cried out when Alex's flailing limbs connected with his body and he tried to grab onto Alex in an attempt to steady him. After a few failed attempts, Chris succeeded and he calmly talked Alex out of his hysteria. Heaving, with tears falling from his brown eyes, Alex slowly, very slowly, began to regain his composure. He tried to pull away from Chris, but the other man would have none of that; instead, he pulled Alex into a hug, his hands rubbing his back gently. Trying, and failing, to pull away, Alex slumped against him and, after a few minutes, returned the embrace.

His heaves turned into pants, and soon, those too began to lessen into nothing. Chris' one hand was still rubbing his back; his other hand was fingering through Alex's hair. The sensations of everything Chris was doing to him felt nice and he allowed himself this small comfort to help him forget the same horrible nightmare he had yet again. Sighing, he nuzzled Chris' neck, loving the warmth that his friend's body radiated.

Chris had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning; having Alex so close to him, feeling his body, and feeling the younger man snuggle into him, made his stomach flutter. Ever since they first met, Chris knew that there could be no one else for him but Alex. Those gorgeous brown eyes, that soft hair, his smile, his laugh… Everything about him made Chris want to throw him onto his bed and make love to him. Only one person knew about his feelings for Alex, and that was Jamie. Although Alex never confirmed it, Chris knew that his best friend was straight. If he wasn't, he'd tell Chris, right? They were close enough and had been through enough that telling each other about their sexuality shouldn't have been that big a deal. But he hadn't, so Chris delved into relationship after relationship, trying to distract himself from Alex. Jamie found out about his feelings for Alex a week or so after they started dating, and that's when he spilled the beans.

She wasn't angry or anything like that; actually, she thought that it was kind of cute in a weird, distorted sort of way. Then again, Jamie was kind of weird and distorted, but that's why he liked her and considered her a great friend to have. So, after he came out, they talked about it and he discovered that Jamie actually had feelings for another girl on the roster, though she refused to say who, so much so that she threatened to gut him if he continued to press the matter. After a lot of laughs and tears and more gay-lesbian bonding than he ever thought he'd actually experience, they decided to stay in the relationship until Chris manned up and told Alex exactly how he felt about him.

Needless to say, that hadn't happened yet. But after reading that text message from Ray and seeing how jumpy and nervous Alex suddenly became, he figured that something bad had happened. And he was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I should be doing my homework. I really should. But I can't focus on that because I'm watching TNA wrestling. Gotta love DVDs! Anyway, sorry for taking forever to update on this story. It's one of my favorites that I'm writing, mostly because I love Sabin and Shelley. Anyway, here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Collapse Tonight**

Chris has decided to tell Alex about his feelings after the show the next day. Arriving at the arena, Alex and himself headed towards the locker room. Before they entered the locker room though, Alex's phone started blaring, telling him he had a text message. Groaning, Alex took his phone out of his pocket and walked away from Chris, his eyes downcast, but full of fear and anxiety. At first, Chris didn't want to let him go; at least, not by himself. But what could he do? Alex would flip shit on him if Chris told him that he saw the text message from Ray. Sighing, feeling at a loss, Chris entered the locker room, his mind on Alex.

As soon as he walked in, Chris was hailed by Roddy, who looked serious, unsure, and uncomfortable. When Chris hesitated, Roddy rolled his eyes and stood up from the bench he was sitting on and grabbed Chris by the arm. Practically dragging him to a secluded part of the locker room, Roddy fidgeted for a moment or two before looking at Chris and looking away as he spoke.

"Hey, um… I really don't know how to tell you this, but…I guess I'll just say it."

"Then say it, Roddy. You're confusing the shit out of me."

"I'm confused myself Chris! I mean, hell, I didn't expect to listen in on what I did last night between Alex and Ray." Chris' eyes widened and he looked at Roddy.

"Tell me everything Roddy. Now." Nodding, Roddy started up.

"Well, last night after the show, I came back here 'cause I was bet and I showered and changed, right? Anyway, Alex came in and I gave him some space since he looked worn out and beat. Ray comes in and grabs Alex, slamming him into a locker. I didn't do anything because I thought it was Ray just dicking around and stuff like he usually does. But he wasn't dicking around. He was pissed. He started yelling at Alex, asking him if he had any idea of how weird he was acting and that if he didn't calm down someone would notice their 'unique little relationship'." Chris' eyes narrowed and he felt his anger begin to boil as Roddy talked. Ray doing stuff for shits and giggles was one thing, but him putting his hands on Alex in anger? And what relationship? Alex wasn't seeing anyone.

"Relationship? Alex isn't in a relationship. And if he was, he wouldn't date Ray." Roddy nodded, looking relieved that Chris wasn't skeptical of him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I mean, I wasn't sure if Alex was gay or not, but I don't really care if he is. He's my friend either way. Anyway, Alex told Ray that they weren't in a relationship and Ray was all 'Yes we are' and 'What do you think last night was about?' and stuff like that. And then Ray told Alex that no one better find out about 'last night', especially you, Chris. Ray told Alex that he owned him now and that no one else, not AJ, James, or you could have him. And then he kissed him, all rough and shit like that and Alex was trying to get away from him, but he couldn't. I didn't know what to do. I just…I froze. I hadn't expected that out of Ray, you know?"

Chris was stunned. Completely and totally stunned. Everything Roddy had just told him was moving around in his mind and on constant repeat. Something _had_ happened a few nights ago. Alex just wouldn't flinch away from him like he had yesterday for no reason. Ray had done something to Alex, and Chris had a sneaking suspicion as to what that something was. Rage coursed through his veins like liquid fire and when he thought about what Ray had possibly done to Alex, he felt sure of himself, as though his gut was telling him that he was right.

Ray raped Alex.

He had raped Alex, his Alex, and had hurt him beyond anything that was even tolerable. Not only that, but he had, basically, rubbed it in Alex's face last night and had forced himself on the younger man again. Chris was going to kill Ray. How dare he put his hands on Alex? How dare he abuse him and talk to him and claim him like that, after what he had done? It sickened him, and now, everything was perfectly clear and so fucking obvious. Alex's behavior was easily explained now, and that text message that Ray sent him…

Looking back at Roddy, he saw his friend's worried expression and he suddenly felt glad that Roddy had been there. He didn't blame him for not doing or saying anything; if he had been there, he probably would have been frozen himself. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was Alex, and keeping him away from Ray and getting him back to normal. Well, as normal as he could be. What mattered was teaching Ray a lesson.

"Roddy….I think…I think Ray raped Alex two nights ago." Roddy gaped at him like he had grown two heads. But then, he saw a light flicker in Roddy's eyes and understanding spread across his face.

"That'd explain why he's actin' so weird… Damn…. _Damn_. If I had known that, I would have tried to get Ray away from him. Damn it!" Chris shook his head and grabbed Roddy's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Hey, I didn't realize it either! Not until now. All we can do now is keep Alex away from Ray and maybe teach that bastard a lesson." Roddy looked at Chris and a small smirk slowly spread across his face.

"Sounds good to me. Do you want me to rally the boys up so we can kick his ass?" Chris nodded.

"Yeah, but don't tell them exactly what happened. Just tell 'em that Ray scared the crap out of 'Lex and did a number on him. That should be enough motivation for them."

Roddy nodded and clapped Chris on the shoulder before leaving him. Chris shook his head and decided to go and find Alex.

Alex didn't want to meet Ray in the hallway. He didn't even want to read his text messages. But if he ignored him, Chris would get hurt, and he wasn't going to let that happen. So he went to him, even though he wanted to do the exact opposite. All he wanted to do when he received that text message was to follow Chris into the locker room and stay with him. But when he got that second message, the one reminding Alex what Ray would do to Chris if he didn't show up, he knew that he had to go.

And that's where he was at now.

In the hallway, with Ray pressing him up against the wall and kissing him hard and fierce while his hands roamed and touched his body. But even though Alex nearly gagged, he kept himself calm and relaxed as he allowed Ray to touch him. Chris was all he could think about, even as Ray ground himself against his body. He shuddered, feeling sick and disgusting as he felt Ray's erection press against his thigh. When Ray placed a hard, biting kiss to his neck, he hissed and squirmed, trying to get away, unable to bear it any longer.

"Alex? Hey…Hey! Get off of him!"

Suddenly, Ray's body was gone and Alex slid to the ground, his legs weakened and his body shaking. His eyes found Chris and Ray as Chris threw the older man into wall, looking more pissed off than Alex has ever seen him. It scared him, seeing his friend and beloved so enraged, but he was also glad for it because Chris didn't just let him go there. Instead, he kicked Ray numerous times until the man was a groaning heap on the floor.

"If you ever fucking touch him again, I swear to fucking God that I will cut off that small excuse for a dick that you have and shove it down your throat! Got it?" Ray managed a nod before Chris kicked him one last time and heaved heavily before he made his way over to Alex. Crouching down beside him, Chris reached out for him and Alex fought hard to not flinch from him. He closed his eyes, happy that Chris was there but also ashamed and disgusted that he's seen Alex in such a state. When a large hand cupped his cheek gently, a thumb beginning to caress it, Alex opened his eyes and looked up at him.

Chris was gazing at him with soft, gentle eyes bright with concern and love. It made Alex's chest tighten, knowing that that love was just that of a friend and not a lover. He started calming down and he glanced over at Ray, making sure that he was still on the ground. Chris followed his gaze and growled when his blue eyes landed on the older man. Shaking his head he stood up and helped Alex to his feet.

"I'm so sorry Alex…" Alex looked at him, a bit confused and more than puzzled.

"About what?" Chris sighed and pulled Alex to him as they made their way to the locker room.

"About everything. Not noticing what was going on, not helping you…"

"Chris, what are you talking about?"

"I know, Alex. I know what Ray did to you a few nights ago."

Alex's brown eyes widened and he stared at Chris completely dumbfounded. How? How could Chris have found out about that? Oh God…he knew. _He knew_. God, Chris was probably so fucking disgusted by him. He could practically hear it now: _Sick fuck! Freak! Disgusting whore!_ Well, he'd be right on the ball… Nodding, Alex stepped away from Chris and kept his gaze to the ground, tears beginning to swell up and threatening to spill over.

"'Lex. 'Lex, please…don't cry. I can't….I can't stand it when you cry. Please, 'Lex, don't cry." Chris pulled Alex into a tight hug. Alex didn't return it; he just stayed limp.

"I know…I know…A whore like me sh-should cry. Not when I…I brought this upon m-myself…" Chris pulled away and Alex looked up at him, astounded to see the shocked expression on his face.

"Whore? Alex, you're not a whore and you definitely didn't bring this upon yourself. Why would you even think that?" Alex looked back down and shook his head, tears starting to flow down his face.

"Why w-wouldn't I be? He…he r-raped me in that….that fucking alleyway….near a God damned bar for Christ's sake! How could I not be a w-whore?" Chris shook his head and forced Alex to look at him. Brown met blue and Alex was stunned to see so much love and acceptance in those eyes, eyes that he's come to know and love so well.

"Because you didn't ask for it. Because you don't sleep with everything on two legs. Because you don't like Ray. Because you're so much better than that. Alex, you're not a whore or a slut or anything like that and you didn't deserve this. You didn't deserve this Alex. You're too beautiful to be taken like that."

Chris pulled him into another hug and kissed his temple softly. And then, Alex felt Chris' body spasm and he felt onto the ground, knocked out from a blow to the back of the head. Ray was seething and looking like the meanest son of a bitch on the planet, and all Alex could do was fall to his knees beside Chris and try to wake him up, knowing that the older man would be connecting his fist with his head in a matter of seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I finally got my homework done. It took me almost two days. Procrastination suck; don't ever do it. Here's another chapter! R&R. Enjoy.

**Collapse Tonight**

Alex took a deep breath, fear flooding his entire being as he waited for Ray's fist to connect with his face. It didn't. With his eyes closed tightly, so he wouldn't have to look at the bastard, he kept his face to the ground, biting on his lip nervously. From behind him, there were the sounds of footsteps and shouts and cries and, when he opened his eyes and looked up, Alex saw that Roddy, along with a couple of the guys, were tearing off after Ray, who was attempting to get away from them. However, he didn't get very far before they reached him and Alex didn't even try to hide the shock on his face as he watched Ray receive the worst beating ever. His was glad that he was friends with them, especially here and now, in his and Chris' time of need.

Chris…

Alex looked down at Chris, totally stunned and speechless. After all he did to try and hide what had happened, Chris found out anyway and instead of staying away from him and hating him, Chris _came to him_ and _comforted_ him over it. He hadn't been disgusted or sickened; he had been concerned and angry on Alex's behalf. And all of those things he said before Ray had knocked him out… They made Alex's heart flutter. But before he could allow himself to become too hopeful, he reminded himself that Chris was definitely not gay and the proof of this was in the fact that he was dating Jaime.

Feeling ashamed of himself, Alex sighed heavily and brushed Chris' hair out of his face. Almost hesitantly, he placed his other hand behind Chris' head, trying to feel for any blood or anything of the sort. When he pulled his hand away, he was relieved to find that there was no blood on his hand. Hearing a rough groan, Alex looked back down at Chris and saw that he was stirring and staring to come to. Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times before he groaned again and started sitting up. Chris looked over at where Ray and the guys were and he watched as they continued to fight with the older man before he turned back to Alex. Upon seeing that Alex was unharmed, he gave him a slight smile, wincing a bit as he shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

"'Lex… Are you okay?" Alex opened his mouth to answer but, before he could do so, Roddy and the others came over to them, looking very pleased and satisfied with themselves. For a split second, annoyance flashed across Chris' face, but it was quickly replaced when he looked up at their friends and smirked at them.

"Hey guys. Have fun?" Roddy shrugged as Austin and Joe chuckled devilishly while Red and AJ nodded. Jimmy just smirked back at him and stretched until his back popped.

"Hell yeah we did. I was just getting the guys to come and look for you so we could talk about…well…" Roddy's eyes flashed to Alex, who had a horrified expression on his face, before continuing. "To talk about Ray jumping him and when saw him come up behind you and I guess….we lost it?"

"That was fucking bullshit! I mean, first, big ol' bad 'Brother' Ray gets his shits and giggles from sneaking up on Alex and beating him up and then he tried to do the same to Chris? Oh hell no. That fucker had what he got comin' to him." Red looked pissed as he spoke and nodded, as though emphasizing his point.

"I have no beef with Ray, but he can't just sneak up on people like a cowardly pig and beat them up. We couldn't stop him from doing it to Alex, but he wasn't going to get a second chance at either of you guys."

Alex looked at Chris, dumbfounded. They thought that Ray just beat him up? When his gaze caught Chris', the older man mouthed to him _I'll explain later_ before he stood up and helped Alex to his feet. Looking past the guys, both Chris and Alex saw that Ray was lying on the floor, a complete mess and wheezing. Obviously, he would be having a lot of trouble getting up any time soon. Chris whistled while Alex let out a soft laugh. It was over. Before it had even begun, it was over, and he was more than thankful for his friends, especially Chris.

"You guys did one helluva number on him. I think I owe you all drinks tonight after the show." Chris' offer was well received and the guys, laughing and talking, returned to the locker room, leaving Alex and Chris in the hall by themselves.

"They don't know the details… Well, Roddy knows. He overheard the whole exchange between you and Ray last night in the locker room after the show. Alex…why didn't you tell me that he….well, you know?" Alex sighed and leaned against the wall, looking anywhere but at Chris. Chris sighed. He knew how hard it must have been for Alex to even look at himself after Ray did what he had done, but they were best friends, closer than best friends actually, and Alex knew that he could tell Chris anything.

"I…I didn't want you to hate me I guess." Chris moved closer to Alex and enveloped him in a hug.

"Alex…I could never hate you. And like I said earlier, you didn't ask for this; you didn't deserve what he did to you. And you're not weak or disgusting or anything like that. You're Alex Shelley. _My_ Alex Shelley." Alex looked at Chris, caution, fear, and amazement was obvious in his brown eyes, as though he wasn't entirely sure if he heard him correctly.

"Your…Alex Shelley?" Chris smiled at him, a soft, warm smile, and he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Alex's lips. Alex moaned into the kiss, his whole body tingling as Chris pressed his soft, warm lips to his own. However, it was over far too quickly for his liking and he wasn't even able to stifle the disappointed whimper that escaped him when Chris pulled away.

"Yeah, my Alex Shelley. Alex…I know that this is the wrong time to tell you this, considering what you've been through for the past few days, but I can't keep lying to myself anymore. I can't keep lying to _you_ anymore."

At once, panic, fear, and sorrow started building up within him. Alex looked away from Chris' blue eyes as he tried to think through what Chris was about to tell him. He knew that there was absolutely no fucking way that Chris was in love with him. And Alex was terrified. Terrified that Chris was about to tell him that he definitely wasn't gay. Terrified that Chris was going to tell him that Jamie was all he could ever want or need. But worst of all, he was terrified that Chris was going to tell him that, although he cared about Alex a lot, he only saw him as a friend, and if that happened, he'd die. His thoughts died away when Chris gently gripped his shoulders and shook him gently, bringing him back to reality.

"Alex….Alex! Calm down, babe. Just...calm down. Please." Alex hadn't realized that he had been practically hyperventilating until just then, and he felt like a total dumbass for doing so. Taking a few deep breaths, Alex returned his brown eyed gaze to Chris' blue eyed one and he waited for the rejection that he knew was going to come. Once Alex was finally calmed down, Chris smiled and his thumbs rubbed his shoulders through his t-shirt.

"Alex…I know that it's a bad time to tell you this, but I can't wait anymore. I don't want anything else bad to happen to you, and I've never be able to live with myself if I lost you to another guy…"

"Another…another guy?" Chris sighed and took a deep breath before he continued.

"Yeah. I…I'm in love with you, Alex. I have been for a while now…and I was afraid that you'd…I dunno, hate me or something because of it. I should have told you as soon as I found out, but…" Alex grabbed Chris' upper arms in a death grip, forcing Chris to stop his rambling at look him dead in the eye.

"'Lex…?"

"You're not fucking around on me, are you? Because if you are…Chris, if you're just saying that…God, if you're jerkin' my chain…I'll die. I'll just…die." Still looking Alex in the eye, Chris removed his hands from the younger man's shoulders and cupped his face, stepping closer to him.

"Patrick Martin, I've never been more serious in my entire life. You know me better than anyone else. Hell, you know me better than I know myself. I would never, _ever_ lie to you about something like this. Shit, I don't lie to you period." Tears started rolling down Alex's cheeks and chewed on his lip as Chris continued.

"Patrick Martin; Alex Shelley, I'm in love with you." Alex practically jumped on Chris as he hugged him tightly and sobbed into his neck, his tears wetting Chris' skin.

"Thank God! Oh…thank God… Chris…_Josh_…I'm in love with you too."

Chris laughed, feeling lighter, happier, than he had in a long time, and he hugged Alex to him, moaning at the feel of Alex's warm body pressed against his own. Rubbing Alex's back, Chris inhaled the brunette's scent and committed it to memory, just in case. Though, if he had his way, and he usually did, he'd never let Alex go. He'd never let Alex go; never let him get in harm's way ever again. Pulling back, Chris smiled at Alex as tears continued to flow from those beautiful brown eyes of his. And then, the smile and happiness faded from Alex's face and sadness and concern replaced them. Chris hated seeing those emotions on Alex's face.

"What…what about you and Jaime? You're together…" Understanding spread across Chris' face and he laughed, feeling like a complete jackass.

"Alex…you're going to kick my ass when I tell you this…but Jaime's a lesbian. She's been after…Taylor? Yeah, Taylor, for a while. We just got together because I was too chicken shit to come out and tell you how I felt… I know, I'm a dickhead, but I was afraid…y'know?"

Alex nodded, closing his eyes as relief washed over him like a cleansing tidal wave.

"I get it, I get it. And I'm not going to kick your ass for not telling me… I didn't tell you either, so we're even." Chris smiled and pressed his forehead against Alex's.

"Even… I like that."

A/N: One more after this and it'll be done!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is it. You know, this ended differently from my dream, mainly because I woke up before it actually ended. Curse you! Thank you guys for reading this and keeping up with it. Seriously, you guys are the best and I'm glad that you've enjoyed it. R&R. Enjoy!

**Collapse Tonight**

He was running down the main street of some town. He didn't know the name or even the state it was in, but that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was that he had to keep running so that he could get away from his pursuers. His life depended on it.

Starting to feel worn out and tired, Alex darted into a nearby alley, hoping to shake off his pursuer. But his legs were heavy; his lungs were on fire. It didn't help that the thundering footsteps of the man behind him continued racing towards him, closing in on him. Alex knew that Ray wouldn't give up, no matter how many times he tried to get away. It always ended the same.

Alex was almost out of the alleyway when he bumped into someone: Devon. Fear ran rampant throughout his being and he tried to back away but he was stopped by Devon's hands gripping his arms in a tight, almost unbearable hold. And then, Ray was there, panting, seething, and looking meaner than he'd ever seen him. He knew what was going to happen next; he's had this dream enough times to know it all by heart.

It was when Devon ripped his shirt off of him and as Ray was starting to touch his body that someone stepped out from the shadows. With narrowed blue eyes, Chris surveyed the scene before he charged towards Ray. When Chris' body connected with Ray's, the older man was sent stumbling like a fool into the brick wall. Devon released his hold on Alex and went after Chris, who merely stepped out of the way and punched him before he, too, connected with the wall. Everything was done and over within a matter of seconds, and Alex was glad to see Team 3D go down like that. More than that though, he was glad that Chris was there, like he had been when the nightmares continued after they had gotten together.

"Alex… Alex! 'Lex! Wake up!" Alex was jerked awake suddenly and his brown eyes found Chris' blue ones immediately. Although he felt calm, his heart was beating wildly, like he had just completed a marathon or something. A bit confused, Alex sat up and sighed when he felt Chris' hand rubbing his bare back.

"What…what happened?" Chris leaned his forehead against Alex's, looking relieved.

"You were having that nightmare again… They're different from when you first started having them." Alex nodded and Chris placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"What's different about them that they don't terrify you anymore, baby?" Alex looked at him, feeling his heart settle down. A small smile graced his lips as he answered Chris' question.

"You're there, helping me, giving Ray hell for being the bastard that he is." Chris laughed softly before pressing his lips to Alex in a chaste kiss. It didn't stay innocent for very long, and Alex was soon lying on his back again with Chris pressing himself between his legs.

It's been more than a year since Ray had raped him. More than a year since Chris and himself confessed to each other how they truly felt. And it had been more than year since Ray had talked to him outside of the ring and work in general. So much had happened in a year, and although there had been difficult moments for Alex and Chris, they were stronger now than they were when they first met. But more importantly they were together, and that's what really mattered.

The End


End file.
